


What A Reckless Idiot

by cherry_shot



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_shot/pseuds/cherry_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“James Tiberius Kirk if you think batting your pretty little eyes is gonna save you now, then darlin’ you are as stupid as Spock thinks. But then again running head on into a charging ‘whateve’ the hell it was’ might’ve already proved that.” </p><p>In which Jim is a reckless idiot with a hero complex and Bones is a CMO feed up with having his captain show up with blood loss whatever new alien disease he’s never seen or wanted to work with, because he’s a doctor dammit not a babysitter. But this has gone too far, and Bones decides to take Jim’s recklessness into his hands both metaphorically and -to Jim’s distaste- rather literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Reckless Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> don't we all need a Bones in our lives?

Leonard wondered why he even bothered to wake up some days. On the third day of Jim’s and the landing parties day on whatever god forsaken planet they’d landed on this time, some desert wasteland with tree burning suns and a wind strong enough to rip the skin off your face, and Len hadn't even bothered to remember it’s name. He was a doctor dammit, not an ambassador. 

But waking up that morning, Len could feel something shift and pull down at his gut as he stood and he knew something had gone wrong. What exactly had gone wrong, Len of course had absolutely no idea, but five years with Jim had given him a pretty good ‘something's-gotten-fucked-up’ radar. 

And boy had it worked well that day. 

Three hours into his second shift that day, as the clock was nearing 1500 and Len had snapped at three ensigns for ‘getting in his damned way with their first level questions’, he heard yelling and running outside the Med Bay. 

“What in the hell…?” Leonard started to ask, as he peeled of the latex gloves that been encasing his hands away from the foreign bacteria he had been studying, before stepping out into the hall only to jump back as a stretcher barged into the Med Bay. The group following the medics - who were hovering over the stretcher and, in doing so, blocked Leonard's view of the patient- were obviously members of the landing party that hadn’t been scheduled to return for three more days. A jumbled mess of red and blue shirts, all of them smudged with dirt and a few with varying shades of blood from red to green, and Len held up his hands to stop the group of almost twenty from following him into the Med Bay. 

“Alright, alright! Minor injuries talk to Chapel, anything major -and I mean it better be damn life threatening- come with me. The rest of you, back to your rooms.” He called out, catching the attention of a fresh-faced red shirt up front, her eyebrows bent in the way Len knew his were as well and her cheeks smudged with sand scratches which were oozing thin lines of blood down her face. “That means you’re in the back Martinez.” Leonard said, gesturing for the ensign to step around him and down the hall. 

“But Dr. McCoy I think you ought to know that-”  
Her words were cut off as someone inside the Med Bay called out, “McCoy get in here!” The doctor in question turned away from the ensign and began pulling on a fresh pair of latex gloves as he pushed past a nurse to see who the unlucky bastard was. 

“Bones! Will you tell them I’m fine -hey get that hypo away from me- I’m FINE! Really this is all an overreaction, it’s barely a scratch!” 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Leonard muttered to himself, snapping one his gloves into place as he seethed and stomped his way over to where Jim was attempting to fight off the hands trying to push the anti-bacterial hypo towards his bronze toned neck. Jim looked over towards him after batting away one of the nurses attempts to hypo him in the neck, a gave him a sideways grin that barely covered the grimace on his face. His arms and face were a mess of the same sand scratches Len had seen covering Martinez's dark skin, but he could see a deeper injury already leaking out red onto Jim’s shoulder and chest.

Rule 7: Never purposely endangering your life. 

“Alright, the rest of you, go help Chapel with the rest of the landing crew. I can handle one patient, Chapel’s got close to ten.” Jim’s smile seemed to widen momentarily as Leonard sent the other nurses away, before he was grimacing again when Len roughly forced the hypo into his neck while he rattled off the various dermal regenerators and IV’s he’d need. 

“Aw Bones-” Jim had started to say, but at the look Leonard had sent him -all thinned out mouth and darkened eyes- he shut up. At least the kid has enough brains left to know he’s in trouble, Len thought to himself as he went about fixing Jim’s shoulder -which had sported a deep slit right up and around from the top of his pectoral muscles and all the way to the junction between his shoulder and neck- with cold professional touch. 

Once Jim had stopped bleeding, and Leonard had given him another hypo shot in order to fight off any remaining foreign bacteria that could have been clogging up his veins below the freshly regenerated and still baby pink skin, the two men sat in silence for a moment. 

“You gonna tell me what happened down there? Or am I gonna find it out for myself from the green-blooded hobgoblin?” Leonard asked, still leaning back against the wall and across from where Jim sat sprawled out. 

“We ran into a bit of an ambush, just some stragglers who weren’t as interested as the council in joining the federation. Seems the Ena people aren’t as unified as we thought.” Jim moved to stand, stretching out his newly healed shoulder as he did so. 

“And why are you the only one returning with battle scars?” 

Jim spluttered for a moment, a glare passing over his eyes as he snapped out, “I’m not the only one who got hurt Bones. It wasn’t like I was planning on leaving a bunch of ensigns to fight-” Leonard was upon him in a second, his front pressed up against Jim’s own and the captain could feel the cold, metal of the examination table pushing into his back as he bit his lip while keeping his eyes firmly on Len’s gaze. 

“But you’re the one hurt the worst.” Leonard's hands skimmed over Jim’s shoulder as he spoke, voice pulled taunt as he cut off any argument before jim could even think of one, and the younger man let his gaze fall as he slumped back against the table, Len’s soft words rushing over him. “Now you go finish being captain. But you’re still in trouble, and I wanna see you in my room at 1800.” Jim nodded and kept his gaze lowered towards the floor as he fell deeper into the submission that Leonard’s words were provoking. Rough lips pressed against the side of his face and Jim heard a quietly muttered “you’re alright Jim” before Leonard was pulling away from him and Jim was walking back out onto the bridge. 

 

At 1730 Jim began to feel a growing weight in the pit of his stomach about what the remainder of his night would entail. Part of him dreaded it, because getting spanked when he was in trouble was never as fun as Jim’s late night fantasies would make it out to be. But another part of him craved the pain Bone’s rough yet precise hands could bring him, letting him fall completely away from his role as captain and clear his mind by bringing Jim the punishment he needed to center and stabilize himself. 

And, of course, there was always the sex to look forward to. 

When Jim finally clocked off the bridge and passed the comm along to the Beta shift, he allowed himself to focus on the more pleasant activities to come and by the time he reached Bones room Jim could already feel his pants growing tight around his growing erection. As he slipped inside the CMO’s room, already shrugging off his clothing just as he was supposed to, Jim smiled to himself at the thought of how much he fucking loved Bones. 

 

Leonard McCoy was a man of order. 

His job revolved entirely around order and precision, there were no shortcuts or questions when a patient came in with a fractured hand or raging alien disease. Only a series of steps to be followed in order to save that person's limbs or life. 

Leonard had transferred this need for structure and accuracy into his relationships as well, a desire he had always thought would work well with Jocelyn who -like him- kept her files alphabetized and hated spontaneity and the unknown. But he had been wrong, because as much as Jocelyn had agreed with his OCD and organization, it seemed she much rather preferred a ‘romantically erratic’ lover. A cliche desire that Len had always attributed to the high amount of romantic drama’s Jocelyn had filled her days with. 

And so when he’d started seeing Jim, after a few drunken nights in the academy where Jim had slipped into his bed and been gone before Leonard could remember why he woke up smiling, Len had tried to completely forget this desire for structure and order. Jim was skittish to say the least, always working and improvising on his feet and not sitting still unless Len was pinning him down to his mattress late at night. Jim was entirely erratic, he was an unpredictable and uncontrollable lover. 

So Leonard had been damned surprised when he’d seen how well Jim had reacted to his joking attempts to add rules to their relationship. Jim had always been submissive in bed, and so Len knew he shouldn’t have been that surprised when Jim had preened as Len had muttered out about how he “outta tan your hide, teach you to take your health a little more serious rather than run on caffeine for three days straight.” 

“Perhaps you should, I can be so careless.” Jim had moaned out, arching back into Leonard’s touch and words. And from there their relationship had shifted slightly, Len was still all the rough edges and pessimism Jim had fallen for and the young man was the same optimistic energy Leonard knew he needed. But behind closed doors, on late nights when Jim had lost himself or after a mission when the young captain had fucked up more so than usual, Bones made the subconscious shift from lover to ‘sir’. 

And tonight was one of those nights. 

Upon entering his room, Leonard ordered the lights to fifty percent and he allowed himself to enjoy the image of Jim naked, kneeling in the middle of his room for a moment. All that smooth tanned skin on display for his eyes, the curve of Jim’s arched back and the tension Bone’s could see he held in his arms and shoulders as he kept his hands away from his front. 

When Jim didn’t move, even though Len knew damn well he had heard him enter, the doctor sighed out and said, “If you think behaving yourself now is gonna get you outta punishment, then you’ve got another thing commin’.” Jim shook his head, biting his lip slightly and looking up towards Len with a gleam still trapped in his eyes. 

“I know.” Jim said, all silky smooth words and long languid limbs as he moved to kneel before where Leonard stood, “And I certainly wouldn’t want to escape anything.” He moved forward to nuzzle at Len’s growing erection which was still trapped under his thick uniform pants. For a moment he let Jim moved against him, enjoying the feeling of his warmth, but as his teeth began to grab at Leonard’s zipper the doctor pulled away and crossed the room in quick strides leaving Jim pouting behind him. 

“Leo I-” Holding up a finger to silence the other man, Leonard pulled a chair away from his desk and turned it around so that he would face Jim and the room as he sat down. He slipped off his belt, slow enough to make sure Jim was watching his every move as he laid out the leather strap on the desk next to him, before sitting down and looking down towards Jim. 

“I don’t wanna hear it Jim, you’re only makin’ it worse for yourself.” Leonard said as he leaned back in his seat, as he watched him bite his lip and lean back on his feet. After a moment thick with Len’s breathing and Jim’s stalling, the doctor jumped into the completely dominating role he knew Jim was baiting him into. “Jim you get your ass over here this damned second.” Len snapped, spreading his legs slightly in anticipation for Jim’s weight being spread over them in a moment as he crooked a finger and gestured the younger man over to him. 

“But Bones-” Jim tried to whine, glancing up at through thick eyelashes that cast their dark shadows across the newly regenerated skin on his cheeks and face. 

“Don’t look at me like that darlin’, I’m not doing anything you don’t deserve and it ain’t gonna kill you.” Leonard said, leaning back in his chair and allowing his southern drawl to pull harder than it normally would at his voice because he knew how Jim loved it and the shiver across the captains bare shoulders confirmed it. Another second passed, before Jim was moving forward and laying his weight across Leonard's lap as the older man grunted in approval at his actions. Running his hand over Jim’s back for a moment, Len could feel the younger man's muscles ripple as he felt Len’s hands on him. When his hand rubbed back and down over Jim’s backside Len felt the younger man move back to press against his hand and Leonard rolled his eyes. 

The first crack of his hand against Jim’s ass had the captain jerking forward and letting out a slightly muffled curse from where he had his face nestled into Len’s thigh. 

“You really wanna add me washin’ your mouth out?” Leonard asked as his hand came down again, hitting the tender junction between the top of Jim’s thighs and the ending curve of his ass which was already beginning to grow warm from Len’s hits. When Jim did no more than mutter in response Leonard brought his hand down on the same spot thrice in a row and threaded his hand through Jim’s hair, yanking his head up towards Len’s voice. “I asked you a question.” He asked, fingers pulling at Jim’s hair with just enough pressure to pull tears to the captain's eyes just as Len knew he loved. 

“No.” Another hit landed this time in the perfect middle of Jim’s ass as Leonard cocked an eyebrow from where Jim couldn’t see and let the force of his spank speak for him. “No sir.” Leonard could practically hear the cheeky smirk hiding behind Jim’s words and he frowned because really the younger man shouldn't be having fun, not yet at least. And if was going to do this, then he was going do it damn right. 

And that meant pushing past playfulness and into the punishment Jim had already told him he desired

Jim’s words earned him two sharp smacks to the upper thigh and Len could feel the younger man tense up against his legs. Rough and calloused hands, achieved after years of medical precision and fingers pressed up against a metal scalpel as well as a childhood spent on Georgian farms, tanned and warmed Jim’s ass until he was no longer reveling in the delight of his lover but squirming over his lap as tears threatened to pour out of those big, blue eyes. Even as he could feel Jim’s facade of cheeky misbehaviour begin to fade away he continued, because until Jim was a shaking mess of muffled tears and blubbering attempts at apology, Leonard knew he hadn’t done his job well enough. 

Ten hits later, one aimed just so in the center of the pretty pink blush that was covering his ass entirely, Len could feel Jim tense over his lap and he knew Jim was resting right on the edge of discomfort and agony. His hand was gone for a moment, and he could feel Jim squirming just slightly as the cold air rushed over his burning skin. The leather of Leo’s belt felt heavy and smooth against his hand, and he knew Jim could feel it too by the way he stiffened when Bones rested it against his pink tinted ass. 

“You’re gonna count them out.” Leo said, knowing better than to give Jim a final number in order to keep him focusing not on the end of but on the current punishment. 

The first crack of leather against skin echoed around the room much louder than Len’s hand did, and as he watched the reddened line it left as Jim’s back arched as he forced out, “One sir.” Five more hits came easily, each one turning Jim’s flesh closer to a dark red, and when Jim began to sag against his lap inside of tense up every one of his muscles when Leo raised his arm the doctor knew he was close. 

“Six sir!” Leonard could feel the other’s man chest rise and fall as he broke down after the sixth strong hit with the belt, tears staining Leo’s pants leg as jim let his head fall forward. 

Lifting him off of his lap and guiding Jim over to lay face first on the bed, Len leaned over his back to bite lightly on Jim’s shoulder and his fingers massaged the reddened skin of his ass, his free hand slipping two fingers past Jim’s soft, plush lips and into that hot mouth that sucked and nibbled at the fingers Len gave him. Jim twisted his back in order to push his lips onto Len’s in a frantic kiss. As Jim’s tongue began tasting and sucking around Leonard’s own, he leaned back and gasped out “Want you to fuck me Bones” in between kisses. Jim was exactly as he always was after a punishment, needy and demanding, just tenfold. 

And Bones was more than happy to comply. 

Jim had yanked off Len’s pants and shirt before the doctor could blink and moved his hand down to stroke short, quick motions over Leonard’s already hard cock as the doctor groaned out at the touch. Shoving him down onto the bed and biting viciously at his neck as Leo moved his own hand down to Jim’s cock, all pretty and red and it leaked out pressed against his stomach. 

Unlike Jim during sex, all frantic attempts to ease the desire of the flesh through short licks and strokes here and there until they were cumming with ease, Leo focused more on precision. His hand on Jim’s cock was nothing if but precise, as he moved it -slick with the precum practically oozing out of Jim- in almost leisurely strokes and he smirked as Jim threw his head back and groaned. As he worked, Leo slipped a finger and then two, and then three, past Jim’s soft, plush lips and into that hot mouth that sucked and nibbled at the fingers Len gave him. 

As Leo pulled his fingers out of Jim’s mouth, leaving behind Jim’s sound of annoyance, he clenched his hand around Jim’s cock and the younger man arched his back as he gasped in delight. In this moment of his rare distraction, Leonard slipped two fingers inside him with ease and he grinned at the way Jim’s eyes widened at the entrance. Slipping his free hand off of Jim’s throbbing erection, Leo leaned up that taunt, agile body and let his hand drag over Jim’s chest and he returned to kissing him. 

They kissed for a while longer, Jim’s tongue slipping in and out of Leo’s mouth while he left little bites to show his annoyance at how Leo kept his fingers just shy of his prostate despite how Jim had resorted to desperately rutting back against his hand. 

“Bones,” Jim breathed out as Len finally, finally, inserted a third finger, “I’m uh...not made of glass-” When he pushed his hips down hard against Leonard’s hand he flipped Jim around and pressed a hand against his neck just the way he knew Jim loved, in order to keep the captain's face pressed down against the mattress as Leo fucked him. 

“Oh you’re ready are you?” Len asked and, as Jim wiggled his ass in agreement, ordered, “Knees up, spread ‘em -yeah just like that.” As Jim rushed to fulfill Len’s demand, yanking his legs up and pushing them out as far as he could, Leonard slipped on the condom he had placed on the bedside and rubbed himself with the lube -freezing in comparison to Jim’s heat next to him and his own burning, erection- he had laid next to it. Hand gripping at Jim’s hips with a bruising force, the other one pressed just hard enough to have the captain seeing the beginning of stars, Len lined himself up with and pushed inside of Jim with one fluid thrust. 

As he moved, quickening his pace when Jim had began to move back against him causing Len to growl and steady the younger man's hips as he enjoyed the sound of skin against skin, Leonard found that it was himself who was seeing stars. Jim was hot and slick all around him, and his moans muffled into the mattress were doing nothing to help ease Leo’s desire. Jim rolled his hips back against Leo and, this time, the doctor let him as his hand reached down to envelope over Jim’s own cock. 

“Bones I gonna-” Leonard didn’t wait for Jim to finish before he was giving him the final stroke and touch to have Jim painting streams of white across Leo’s hand and Jim’s own stomach. Moments after Leo found himself following Jim’s suit as he leaned forward, groaning as he came before sliding out of Jim and next to him on the mattress. While his breathing returned to normal, Leo could hear Jim panting next to him before Jim’s lips were again pressed up against Leo’s own. 

Guiding him to kneel over his lap, mindful still of the dark red blush covering Jim’s ass, Leo returned Jim’s enthusiasm as he kissed back around Jim’s playful nips and licks around his mouth. When Leo pulled away to pull in a breath, Jim leaned his full weight up against Leonard and joked, “Tired already?” 

“Just watchin’ you makes me exhausted.” Leo responded his fingers digging slightly into Jim’s ass when the younger man gave a particularly hard nip at his upper lip, smiling and rolling his eyes at the undignified squeak Jim let out. He laid back on the bed, resting his head on one of his arms bent backwards while Jim scooted closer to curl up flush against Leo’s side. When Jim’s hands began moving past drawing abstracted shapes on Leo’s chest to stroking and licking at his skin, Leonard asked, “Doesn’t your shift start at 0500 tomorrow?” Translating into less of a question and more to the direct order of: go to fucking sleep Jim. 

“Old man.” Jim pouted, leaning his arms across Leo’s chest shining with sweat as he looked down onto the doctor’s ever changing hazel eyes. 

“Oh yeah? Well this old man can still put you over his knee.” Leo countered, wrapping an arm loosely around Jim’s lower back as he closed his eyes, falling asleep to Jim’s quiet laughter and constant warmth next to him.


End file.
